Atobe's Gifts
by samayooo
Summary: IN PROGRESS. Atobe keeps giving Ryoma gifts. But that doesn't seem to be winning the prince of tennis' heart. AtobexRyoma.
1. Ponta

**Ponta**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ponta," A deep voice said, a lace of amusement hidden in it. The owner of the voice pushed back a curtain, now having a clear view of a certain tennis player. And it happened to be the only tennis player that would always be seen drinking a can of Ponta. "Che, I don't get how this brat can find this liquid so ... enjoyable." The owner of the voice threw up said can of liquid, catching it quickly and rubbing his thumb over the cold aluminum, able to feel the surface where it had frosted but melted, leaving it slightly wet, dripping. "If you find these things so enjoyable, then Oresama will send you some."

* * *

"Perfect timing," Atobe said to himself. He could see Ryoma walking close. He was only up the sidewalk some feet away. Everything was going all according to his plan. Ryoma was drawing closer. An arrogant smirk spread across Atobe's face as he made eye contact with the brat, who continued to look straight ahead.

Finally, Ryoma stopped before Atobe, facing forward for some time before he side glanced at him, frowning, as if questioning what the heck he was doing, but looking as if he were the least interested. That was when the small Prince of Tennis noticed the suddenly shiny can of Ponta wrapped in Atobe's hand. Ryoma looked back up to Atobe, then to the can, and simply proceeded to walk away.

"Hey!" Where was Ryoma going?! Couldn't he see this was for him? "Brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"Home."

It wasn't even a complete sentence. Ryoma couldn't even give him a complete sentence. This only irked Atobe more. He quickly walked to catch up with Ryoma so that he was now alongside him. "What for? Don't you want this?" Atobe proceeded to stop, and then hold up a can to Ryoma. Only, in the few seconds he took to stop and hold the can, Ryoma had sped up.

Ryoma must have known Atobe was going to call for him again because he replied, "For the Ponta." Obviously Ryoma had yet to see the can again.

"Why would you go home if Oresama specifically was giving this to you?" Atobe waved the can furiously, trying to steady his temper as he caught up with Ryoma once again. Before Ryoma could take off again, he shoved the can into the younger one's hands and stood back, waiting.

Ryoma stared at the can for some time before, opening it. He leaned his head back as he (painfully) slowly started to down the liquid. He took one gulp, then another, he opened his eyes, looking at Atobe playfully as he seemed captivate by him drinking, and finally Ryoma took one more swallow before removing the can from his now moist mouth, licking at his lips. His golden eyes lit up as he stood before a speechless Atobe. Then he turned his attention the can. Hmm ... he had almost finished it.

Was Ryoma doing this purposely? Atobe had to pry his eyes away from Ryoma momentarily to regain his composure. What a brat. He had come out of his way just to give him a stupid soda ... Speaking of which, Atobe realized what his true intentions were. He looked to Ryoma who seemed to be expecting him to finally say something. "That's going to cost you."

Ryoma frowned and turned his head, looking into the streets. "Don't have any money."

"That's perfectly fine." He smirked when he saw he gained Ryoma's attention when Ryoma turned to face him again. "I had another idea." Atobe leaned forward, leaving a reasonable space in between their faces. Oresama was thinking that maybe you would come back with him to his house." Atobe hadn't even posed it as a question. "What do you say? How about we become more acquainted, Echizen?"

Ryoma stared up at Atobe, searching his eyes. After some time, he hung his head slightly, and through half lidded eyes, glanced downwards, digging in his pocket. He pulled out a sensible amount of money for the Ponta can and pushed it into Atobe's hand as Atobe had pushed the can into his own hands earlier. "Thanks." Ryoma smirked, glancing back up at the furious Atobe and walked around him, sipping his drink.

Atobe made no movement to stop him. As he as too stunned to see his perfect plan fail. "Che," He brushed it off. "Stupid Echizen." Atobe would not give up. He had his eyes out for Ryoma for some time now. He would just simply have to go home and rethink another plan with Oshitari or something.

* * *

**Hey, Samayo speaking!** This is originally a request by animephantom! I haven't written a Prince of Tennis fanfiction in awhile -- let alone for any of my fanfictions. However, I've got this one all planned out! So it shouldn't take a year to finish. Surely less than a month though!

I feel a bit rusty writing this. I don't think I got Atobe's character quite down. And keeping characters in character is a peeve of mine ... so if you think they're ever out of character, let me know. Thanks!

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I think with the way I'm writing this it'll be one of those semi-drabble-ish short written stories. Sorry.

And my apologies for taking so long, animephantom! (I'm working on chapter two now!)

(Also, a sorry to the _Changes_ fans! I have this Prince of Tennis fanfiction practically done! So I'm going to get it out of the way so I can finally work on the next chapter!)


	2. Hamburger

**Hamburger**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are you gonna order today, Echizen?" Inquired a shaky voice. This voice belonged to none other than Momoshiro.

The silent tennis prodigy stared off into thought, thinking about what he should eat today. A cat like smirk made its way onto the small boy's lips, finally knowing what to order. He called over a waitress, ordering only one item, and then turned to face his friend. "What are you going to get?"

"Y-you know!" His friend began loudly. A little _too_ loudly. "Nothing too ... expensive." His form sulked a bit, as he gave his order as well. "How much did yours cost?"

"It's a special."

"The special, huh?" Specials, lately, were typically cheap at this restaurant, so Momo was completely relieved when Ryoma decided not to eat out his pockets. Lately, he was running low on cash, so he was glad for Ryoma's consideration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, that was great! Great!"

The two boys finished their meal just as the waitress from before made her way to them. She tucked the tray she had carried orders on to the side, and from her apron's pocket brought out a small piece of paper. "So guys, who's handling the payment? Momo, I assume?" She looked the paper over herself, raising an eye. "I thought Momo didn't have enough cash on him today."

Gradually, slowly, inch, by slow inch, Momo turned his head, and gave a look of mortification to the waitress, practically petrified of what he thought was going. "Th-that's right. Ahaha but Echizen here ordered the special ... !"

"Right, and the special today was a little more pricey than normal. Didn't you know--"

"N-no!" Spat an angry Momo. The tennis player fumed, taking his attention from the waitress. "Hey, Echizen! ... ?" And now focusing on Echizen. Only, Ryoma wasn't in his seat anymore.

Because the smaller boy had a seat closer to the door, he made a quick dash for the exit, hoping to scare Momo. Ryoma knew that the special for today wasn't anything Momo could afford, but he wanted to just mess with him. He was going to pay his for his meal ... just after he riled him up a bit. His plan was going fine up until the smaller one bumped into someone just outside the door. The person grumbled something, and after recovering, Echizen glanced up, seeing who it was that ran into him.

"Echizen ... ?" Inquired a surprised Atobe. He straightened himself out as he stood up straight, about to question what he was doing, but before he could even get the words out of his mouth, Ryoma replied.

"Nothing."

Again, those short, one worded answers. Something Atobe wasn't too fond of receiving from the boy, if anything. Unfortunately for the captain of Hyotei, he was cut off again, this time by a not so happy Momo.

"Hey! Echizen, where do you think you're going!? You are going to pay for your meal, aren't you?!" Momo approached them, fists balled up, glaring down at the tennis prodigy, who was clearly not listening to him, for he was fixated on the irritated Atobe which made Momo fix his attention on him. "Atobe ... ?" Momo stood up fully now, apparently forgetting about the bill, also fully directing his attention to the captain.

Finally, the captain caught on. "Can't seem to pay?"

"Hey, shaddup! _I_ can pay for _myself_, but not--"

Before the raged teen could finish his sentence, Ryoma shoved something into his hand, shaking his head before he exited.

"Echizen?" Momo was perplexed. More importantly, he didn't get understand why Ryoma just left without the bill being able to be paid. Irritated, he balled up his fists until he felt something cold in his hand. Opening his palm, he saw just enough money that would take care of Echizen's meal. "That kid ..." Momo muttered to himself, preparing to leave until Atobe spoke up.

"What? But I just heard you say something about not being able to pay. Which is it?"

"I can now, obviously." Momo paused, to take in consideration of why Ryoma might do that. Well, he figured Ryoma wouldn't leave him like that but ... he honestly didn't expect him to pay either. "The special was what he usually orders but ... it was a little more today, and he knew I must have forgot because he still ordered it!" Momo clenched the money in his fist angrily, then gave an appreciative smile, calming down. "Ah, but knowing this, the little guy was going to pay in the end ... stupid Echizen, what horrible thing to do to his senpai. That said, better go pay before they get mad."

That Momo sure did talk a lot, but some of it was actually useful. "So Echizen likes the specials here?" That brought a brilliant idea to Atobe. Hopefully, he'd come here again tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant was unusually quiet. It seemed they weren't as busy as before. Not that Ryoma minded. He didn't mind it at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He rather liked when the restaurant would get like this sometimes. Sometimes even the usual customers weren't here, excluding himself, and thus, making it seem emptier than before. You could swear that Ryoma was the only customer for the time being.

Deciding to add onto the deliciously quiet and relaxing atmosphere, Ryoma picked the same special as before. And then, Ryoma's mind began to wander, albeit, only for a little while, due to the ring of a bell. Ryoma straightened himself at the counter seat upon hearing someone enter the empty shop.

"Hey,"

Though he recognized the owner of the voice, Ryoma made no move to actually acknowledge the owner.

"_Echizen_." The voice tried again, stern, demanding.

Ryoma seem unfazed, and even decided to throw in a yawn, though, finally decided to speak, "_Monkey King_," the younger replied in a mock, stern, demanding voice equal to Atobe's previous tone he had just used on him.

Atobe felt his eye twitch, but decided to ignore and not dwell on the name Ryoma had just addressed him by. Because he certainly was not a Monkey King.

Finally, he took a seat next to Ryoma, looking to him, "So, you're here again today."

"Same for you."

Atobe twitched a second time. Why did he feel like he was having a discreet debate of some kind with him? _Though_, Atobe thought, _at least this time his answers have more ... words and syllables._ Atobe began to speak up, but like before, was interrupted by a waitress bringing Ryoma's food. And it seemed to be the exact same thing Ryoma had the last time he was here.

"It's the same thing." Atobe decided to point out the obvious.

Ryoma's reply was taking a bite into his food as if Atobe wasn't even there to begin with.

"That's so bland of you, Echizen."

Ryoma was apparently annoyed with Atobe, talking to him while he was eating. He decided to eat faster, and managed to finish his small meal before Atobe got out another word. (He probably astounded the "king" with how fast he ate, though his meal wasn't big to begin with.) Then younger boy began to search for his money for the meal.

Then Atobe began to speak again, "I was actually hoping to catch you before you came here to eat, like you seem to always do."

Ryoma continued to dig in his pocket, wondering where his money went.

"But here you are, done with your meal. So," Atobe paused, finally take a look at Ryoma, watching him struggle to find his money. He wanted to laugh. Was it Karma playing with Ryoma for playing with Momo from before? But he put the thought of laughing on hold, a new idea taking place, "So, how about I just pay for this meal instead? And next time, Oresama will personally take you out to eat."

Ryoma looked up, giving Atobe a blank face. He began to speak, but Atobe had already called the waitress over, paying for the meal. Just when he found the money too. Ah well. He could spend his money on something else. Something else like Ponta. Ponta actually sounded good right now.

Having made up his mind about the Ponta, Ryoma stood up, and headed for the exit.

Atobe finally turned around to see Ryoma leaving. He was actually waiting to see if the _brat_ would even consider giving a _thank you_, but the way he kept walking away, the king figured he wasn't even going to get _that_. Just as Atobe stood up, and was about to protest did Ryoma finally acknowledge him.

Ryoma glanced over his shoulder, a smirk formed on his lips that Atobe hated oh so much, "Then, thanks for the food Monkey King." And proceeded to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too long after the restaurant encounter, Oshitari had reported to Atobe by cell about a few of the Seigaku regulars playing, as he was passing by, but mostly about how Ryoma was sitting around. He figured he was having one of his lazy days.

"Oh, and he seemed to be drinking that ... soda you say he likes so much."

What? What soda? The Ponta?

"But, I thought you said you paid for his meal or something because he didn't have the money?"

Atobe's eyes grew large. _But he didn't have the money! I know he didn't. _

"He had money, actually, I was talking to him while he was paying for it. You see, I ran into him while he got something to drink ... as I happened to be purchasing something to drink as well."

_He had money! _Atobe was silently fuming, not really paying attention to Oshitari's rambling anymore. _And he couldn't even say so! Spoiled -- !_

"Anyway, I'm guessing your plans didn't work so far ... I suppose I'll leave you to that. Good bye, Atobe." And with that, Oshitari hung up, leaving a stunned Atobe.

So much for the dining plan. How else was he going to get Ryoma's attention now? This would require some more careful planning. After all, Atobe's plans were foolproof.

* * *

**Samayo here! **I didn't care for this chapter too much ... it seemed to wordy and long, much unlike the other chapter. Um, oh right, sorry about how long this took. I guess even planning out things doesn't mean anything if you don't actually get around to doing it. Just a fair warning about how this is going to end, it's rather chessy. Ha, unless I find an alternative ending, it's probably going to stay chessy.

Besides that, I'm pretty sure Atobe's character is killing me. I'm not sure if I'm nailing it so much ... eh. that's all.


	3. Tennis Racquet

**Tennis Racquet**

* * *

"Why pick this particular type of thing? Wouldn't it be better to get something he likes again?"

"Oh? And do you want to be the one following him around to find out more things that he likes?"

"Well it's just ... Atobe, I'm sure he could pick this type of thing out on his own."

"And I, Oresama, can pick it better."

The blue haired teen sighed, running his hand through his hair with frustration. Oshitari probably _would_ have better luck following Ryoma around again for a day to find out more of his interests. Not that he'd tell Atobe that.

Really, he'd just wish Atobe would stop being a twit about this and tell the stupid brat straight out. Not that he'd tell Atobe that either.

* * *

Sneakers squeaking against the tennis court rang throughout the empty lot. No one was here, again, so Ryoma took advantage of it and decided to practice with a wall. They were some basics he hadn't done in awhile, hitting the same exact spot on a wall. Nothing hard.

It was so soothing, the peaceful quiet. He was honestly surprised nothing had disturbed him that day -

"Oi! Echizen brat!"

- Ryoma deadpanned, faltering in his hit, and missing the spot. And so he spoke too soon. He watched as the ball bounced back and stop near the owner's voice. Regrettably, he turned around to face the voice. Sometimes, Ryoma just wanted to know how it was that the stupid Monkey King would always find him. Was he being stalked? (Somehow, the idea amused him.)

"Oi, you listening? I said this is for you."

The younger snapped out of his thoughts. This? What's this? Ryoma decided to pay attention and found his eyes meeting ... a wrapped up tennis racquet?

Atobe chucked it into the smaller boy's hands and stood back, smirking, awaiting a reaction.

Ryoma blinked once, looked down to the racquet in his hand, blinked again, and looked back up at Atobe. The boy was confused. "What is this leading to?"

To what was Echizen referring to? The racquet or the generous gifts he had been giving him? Which Atobe slowly was beginning to feel was wasted. But what more could he say? Atobe dropped his tennis gear to the ground, pulling out a racquet of his own. "To a tennis match, brat."

"But then what's the racq-"

Atobe smiled a little. He was getting more than his cold, distant, one worded answers. "For the match obviously. Think of it as my challenge to you. A handicap. Look, I'm even using the same one."

Ryoma gave Atobe one of his blank looks again. Had the Monkey taken a blow to the head? His intentions weren't clear to him. Nothing about this made sense. If he wanted a match, he could have just ask. "Fine." Ryoma sat his things down that he prepared to leave with.

"Great." Just great! He gotten Ryoma to accept one of his gifts finally.

"Oh, that late?"

"W-wait what? Just what are you doing, you brat!" Atobe watched, irked once again, as Ryoma began packing his things to leave. "We have a match?" He waved his racquet wildly.

"Mmm, later. Karupin's waiting." He waved Atobe a farewell with the still neatly wrapped racquet.

Atobe stood there, dumbfounded. "Karupin?" He tried to match the name with a face. Except no human face came to mind, but rather a fuzzy, furry one he recalled seeing near the boy's home. He couldn't be talking about that cat he owns? But then that meant ...

"He ditched me for a cat?"

* * *

Author Note:

Surprise surprise? An update. oAo Who was expecting this? Not me. This update was merely a whim. I was about to not do it and just go to bed. Lol. Then I began to reread this and think, "Aww how cute." And unlike my other fanfictions, everything is perfectly written out in summary so all I have to do is expand on it ... so I thought, what a waste and began to type and now you have your chapter three~

Um, I dunno, enjoy? And perhaps you'll see a chapter 4 soon. (There's only 5 chapters by the way~ Maybe 6 if I throw in an extra I just thought up.)

To those who still are following me for that silly old Ouran fic, but sorry, unless I do the major revamp I've thought of doing, I'm not that touching that story again. Sorrrryy~

-Samayo


End file.
